Juguetes sin vida
by scienceFragile
Summary: Rigby no pensó que emborracharse le daría tantos problemas... ¡Ahora tiene a un albino multimillonario acosándolo y haciendole pasar verguenza frente a todos! En especial frente a Mordecai... / YAOI. - LongFic. - Human version. -R 18.
1. Uno

**Regular Show – Juguetes sin vida.**

_**Capítulo 1. **_Borrachera, y al coche.

.

.

-¡Tráigame otra cerveza!

-Eh… ¿Señor? No creo que sea bueno que siga bebiendo…

-¡Solo cállate y tráela!

Si, te sentías un completo idiota al gritarle al barman del local, pero te encontrabas sacado de tus casillas. Y es que, ¿Quién no se enojaría cuando tu mejor amigo y primer amor te deja plantado en frente del cine por ir a una cita con una chica? ¡Eso si era imperdonable! Jamás pensaste que Mordecai hiciera algo como eso…

Pero quizá no haya sido la mejor idea venir a un antro lleno de jóvenes borrachos o drogados bailando desenfrenados con la música que de por cierto, te está rompiendo los tímpanos. Ya de por si casi no te dejan entrar por pensar que eras menor de edad; eso y que no soportas en lo más mínimo el alcohol.

Justo cuando el barman te trae lo que sería tu segunda ronda de cerveza –sí, segunda y ya estabas que te caías de culo con solo estar sentado por el mareo – un chico aparecido de la nada te habla.

-Hey, chico. No creo que un niñato como tú deba estar bebiendo más de la cuenta. - _¿Un albino? _Solo miraste al recién llegado con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín; el tipo no debía pasar de los 19.

-No me llames niño, mocoso. – soltando esas palabras ásperas te llevaste el bazo a boca bebiendo su contenido. Sólo escuchaste un bufido de tu inesperado acompañante.

-En serio – comentó divertido – no sé qué hiciste para que el guardia dejara pasar a un menor de edad. Debes tener tus contactos, ¿Eh? – después de pedirle algo al barman apoyó su codo en la barra y su cara en la palma de su mano, mirándote.

-¡Qué menor ni qué menor! – este tipo realmente quería sacarte de quicio. – tengo 23.

No pudiste evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por tu rostro al ver como el otro se sorprendió y casi se cae de espaldas de donde estaba sentado.

-Qué broma sin gracia.

-¡Qué no es broma!

-Pruébalo.

Con expresión de fastidio rebuscaste en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, sacaste tu billetera, y le mostraste tu carnet de conducir. Tan rápido como vio lo que deseaba lo guardaste. No porque estés molesto y algo borracho vas a permitir que te robaran.

-Ahí lo tienes. 23 años. ¿Ahora puedes ir a molestar a otra persona, mocoso? – el chico solo sonrió con una mezcla de cinismo y diversión, lo cual te dio un pequeño escalofrío.

-No me llames mocoso, al fin y al cabo los dos tenemos 23, _Rigby. _

-¡Hey! ¿¡Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre!? – abriste los ojos enojado y golpeaste la barra de madera.

-Tu puedes decirme Jeremy, con eso estaríamos a mano, ¿No? – miraste como el albino bajó de donde estaba sentado, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja, te miró con sus ojos tan intensos que no supiste como que contestarle. – Como sea Rigby, ¿Te han dejado plantado, no?

_¿¡Q-qué!? _

-¿¡Cómo diablos sabes eso!? – sin quererlo tus mejillas tomaron color.

-Toda tu aura dice _"Retraso" _

-¡Oye, tú! ¿¡Quién te ha-!? – te paraste decidido para darle un golpe pero este te cayó con un dedo en tus labios. _Definitivamente quiere morir. _– pensaste.

-Como sea, mi pareja me rompió hoy por pasar más tiempo con mi Tablet que con él. – respondió como sin nada. – Estamos iguales.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Primero que nada, ¡A mí no me han dejado, deja de inventarte cosas raras! – inmediatamente te vino la imagen de Mordecai riéndose con Margarita en el cine, o en el parque, a saber dónde estarían… eso fue un golpe bajo. –Después de todo, él ya tiene a alguien con quién pasarla mejor que conmigo…

No sabes cuándo te deprimiste; sentías tus ojos humedecerse, así que los cerraste y bajaste la cara, dejando que tu cabello marrón tapara tus ojos. Pero inmediatamente, sentiste como una mano se posaba en tu mejilla, subía hasta tu cabeza y revolvía tu cabellera.

-No viniste aquí para deprimirte, ¿Verdad? Divirtámonos.

En su momento no escuchaste nada raro en su voz, indicios de malicia o algo que te diera a pensar que este tipo fuera algún violador, ladrón o asesino a sueldo, por lo cual confiaste en las palabras de este desconocido. Hace ya mucho que no venías a divertirte a sitios como estos.

-Sí, Jeremy.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

**...**

**.**

**.**

No entendiste muy bien que pasó después de eso, ni tampoco como llegaste a tu situación actual. Lo único que se te venía a la mente eran los millares botellas de alcohol que había por ahí, la música resonando y haciendo temblar el local… Bailabas como en antaño, cuando eras joven e ibas a estos lugares con Mordecai, con la única diferencia, de que ahora era _Jeremy e_n lugar de Mordecai.

-Rigby… - escuchaste gemir al más alto. Entre pasos torpes por el estado de la borrachera que cargabas y entre besos que se daban llegaron a lo que creías era el auto de aquel albino.

-Mnh… - suspiraste cuando sentiste las manos frías de Jeremy acariciarte el pecho por debajo de tu playera, haciendo un recorrido desde tu clavícula, pasando por tu estómago, y terminando en el borde de tus pantalones.

Sin esperar mucho el mayor metió su mano dentro de tus pantalones, bajándolos y dejando a la vista tus boxers. Ni lento ni perezoso empezó a masajear por encima de la tela tu pene que ya se encontraba erecto a más no poder.

Jadeabas y gemías sintiendo como esa habilidosa mano de masajeaba, mientras con la otra te tiraba indirectas para que te sacaras la playera, y eso hiciste. Lanzándola a la parte del baúl de aquel coche recostaste tu espalda la puerta.

Jeremy te besó, y con sus dos manos bajó completamente tus pantalones junto con los boxers. Ahora que tenía más libertad agarró firmemente tu miembro y empezó a bombear de arriba abajo con una gran velocidad.

-¡A-Ah! – gemiste al sentir como un dedo se colaba en tu entraba, y empezaba un mete-saca continuo, mientras la estimulación a tu parte baja seguía. Jeremy lamió tu oreja, jadeando en ella.

-¿Eres virgen?

-Mnh… - ahora eran dos dedos los que se movían dentro de ti sin descanso, con tus manos agarrabas fuertemente los hombros de aquél tipo de ojos rojos, y con la cara completamente roja y los ojos cerrados le contestaste. –… no.

-Qué mono eres. – el tono divertido que usó te hizo chillar. Su voz era tan profunda y detonaba una lujuria que hacía que cada célula de tu cuerpo se estremeciera.

Al momento que los dedos no fueron suficientes, Jeremy paró todo lo que estaba haciendo de golpe, y a la velocidad de la luz abrió su pantalón, bajando sus boxers de una, y posicionándose en tu entrada.

Empujando sin meterla realmente jugó un poco contigo, y justo cuando creías que ibas a explotar de impaciencia, habló.

-¿No te arrepentirás de esto mañana? – susurró en tu oreja, lamiéndola y mordiéndola en el proceso.

El amague que estaba manteniendo, las caricias en tu muslo y pecho… todo te estaba volviendo loco, tanto que no podías pensar con claridad; eso sin contar el alcohol que llevabas en sangre.

Pero aun con todo eso no pudiste evitar que la imagen de Mordecai con Margarita rasgara un poco más de la cuenta tu corazón. Si estaba claro que Mordecai jamás iba a quererte, y mucho menos volverse homosexual, ¿Vale la pena esperar y sufrir en silencio cada día esperando algo que es imposible?

… No, no lo valía.

-Hazlo. ¡Hazlo, ahora! – gritaste, con lágrimas saliendo de tus ojos. Esta tampoco iba a ser tu primera vez, ¿Qué podías perder?

-A tus órdenes. – sentiste la burla en esas palabras, por alguna razón tuviste el presentimiento de que este tipo podía leer lo que había en tu cabeza, y eso te hizo sentir desnudo. Bueno, ya lo estabas.

-¡A-ah! Mnh, ¡Sí, más! Ahh… - gemías sintiendo como Jeremy arremetía una y otra vez dentro de ti tocando un punto que te hacía chillar de vez en cuando, que hacía que una corriente eléctrica te recorriera de la cabeza a los pies y se detuviera en tu erección.

Muy pronto los dos se encontraban idos, tanto Rigby como Jeremy apagaron sus cerebros, y dieron rienda suelta a su deseo. Rigby podía jurar que Jeremy en varias ocasiones había susurrado el nombre de alguien que no era él, pero que por tus propios gemidos no pudiste escuchar.

Y también eras consiente de que más de una vez gritaste el nombre de Mordecai, pero te daba igual. A Jeremy no parecía importarle en lo más minino.

Sin saber por qué, al sentir cada oleada de placer, una lágrima se te escapaba junto con un gemido. Sentiste como Jeremy lamía las lágrimas de tus ojos, haciendo que tú le abrazaras por el cuello, pegándote más al cuerpo de aquél albino.

-¿Puedo… terminar dentro? Mnh. – jadeó Jeremy sobre tus labios, aprovechando y dándote un beso corto pero húmedo.

-S-Si… ¡Ah! – inmediatamente arqueaste la espalda, arañando la espalda del mayor, y soltando todo el aire que llevabas en los pulmones de golpe, te corriste mandando tu abdomen y el de Jeremy.

El albino sintió como por el placer apretabas más tus entrañas haciéndolo enloquecer, y casi un segundo después de ti, el derramó su esencia dentro de ti.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos, Rigby recostado completamente en el asiento trasero – en el cual cabía perfectamente por su estatura – y Jeremy sobre él, arqueado para poder entrar cómodamente. Los jadeos llenaron el aire, tanto tuyos como los del mayor, y sin poder aguantar más te dejaste caer en un profundo sueño.

…

.

.

Al despertar, tenía todas las articulaciones dolidas, seguramente por dormir en una mala posición.

-Aaaaah. Qué dolor de cabeeeza. – llevándote las manos a la cabeza, te estiraste levemente tus cabellos castaños, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que eso es obvio considerando la cantidad de alcohol que bebiste anoche.

-¿Qu-? ¿¡Dónde estoy!? – miraste a todos lados desesperado. No reconocías el lugar en el que estabas. Todo era muy, ¡Muy brillante y lujoso!

-En mi casa. – contestó simple el albino, quien se encontraba sentado en la misma cama, pero recostado contra la pared, con una Tablet en mano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntaste alterado, apretando las sabanas y tapándote hasta la nariz. Afilaste los ojos mirando al albino que te dirigía una mirada entre incrédula y divertida.

-Después de que te dormiste tan despreocupadamente en mi coche frente a ese antro de mala pinta, conduje hasta acá. No ibas a dormirte desnudo en un auto donde todas las personas puedan verte, ¿O sí?

Como si hubiera contado la hora siguió tranquilamente hojeando la Tablet que tenía. Hasta que arrugó la nariz y la apagó.

-Puedes ducharte. Te preparé ropa. Yo tengo algo que hacer. – se levantó como Pedro por su casa (Porque eso era) y desnudo caminó por todo el lugar buscando un par de cosas y vistiéndose. – Afuera cuando estés listo hay un chofer que te llevará a tu casa, solo dile la dirección.

-¿Es que eres alguna clase de mafioso o qué? – preguntaste desconfiado y matándolo con la mirada. Veas por donde lo veas, este tipo parecía ser multimillonario.

El albino solo rio.

-Jefe en una empresa tecnológica de videojuegos. – se sentó en el borde de la cama para atarse los cordones de sus tennis.

-¿¡Con 23 años!? - ¡No podías creerlo!

-Tengo mis contactos. – se paró y fue derechito a la puerta de la gran habitación. – bueno, nos veremos, _Rigby. _

Y desapareció de tu vista…

.

.

* * *

¡Buuuueeeeno! Holis, primero que nada. Este va a ser un fanfic lleno de lemon, morbosidades, y sexo. No apto para menores o sensibles. Lo que me inspiró a escribir esto fue una apuesta que hice con una amiga. Y también que los personajes se veían ¡MONÍSIMOS! En su forma humana.

Especialmente va dedicado a Blade, la chica de la apuesta, y a Alexis, un buen amigo mío, que en paz descanse; ¡Y por supuesto a ustedes!

Para antes del Miércoles que viene planeo tener la actualización, o incluso antes del lunes. Sin más me despido, ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que se me ocurrió!


	2. Dos

Te quedaste por varios minutos sentado en esa cama sin moverte cuando ese tipo desapareció por la puerta. Cuando al fin te sentiste sólo, suspiraste, estirándote los cabellos lo más fuerte que podías.

_¡Soy un idiota! _

Soltaste un quejido, mirando la puerta de madera pintada de blanco con detalles dorados que parecían hechos con oro. Realmente… realmente lo habías _hecho _con ese tipo.

Un golpe de angustia te llegó de lleno.

Él era un extraño, le habías mostrado tu identificación, tuviste sexo con él en su auto fuera de un antro de mala fama y ahora estabas en su casa. ¿Algo se te olvidaba? Ah, claro. Le dejaste correrse dentro. _Genial, Rigby. _Pensaste. _¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad? _No, no. No lo parecía. Era demasiado pulcro para tenerlas. Al parecer.

Con desconfianza corriste las sábanas y pisaste el piso brillante, estaba frío. Arriba de la mesa de noche, también blanca, había ropa doblada.

-Deben ser estas… – murmuraste, pensando en que había dicho el albino que te preparó ropa y que tomaras un baño. Te mordiste el labio buscando el cuarto de baño, aferrado a las ropas como si la vida te dependiera de ello.

Este lugar te ponía incómodo.

Localizaste el baño con la mirada y corriste a él lo más rápido que pudiste, tratando de no dejar ninguna prueba de que estuviste por ahí quedara atrás. Abriste el agua, sin molestarte en ponerla a temperatura; te lavaste rápido, te secaste y vestiste dentro del baño.

Limpiaste todo antes de salir.

Te costó encontrar la salida de aquella mansión, ¡Pues era gigantesca! Sumando que la ropa te quedaba, de la misma manera, larga y grande.

Tu camisa marrón a rayas negras manga larga y jean marrón oscuro que siempre usabas fueron sustituidas por una playera mangas largas con cuello en V, blanca a rayas negras; te quedaban largas, por eso te arremangaste las mangas, y metiste el resto de la playera dentro del pantalón negro holgado que te habían dejado. Por suerte el pantalón tenía elástico, así que te quedó bien en las caderas, pero te quedó abultado en los pies por ser demasiado largo.

Agarraste tus tenis viejos que estaban al lado de la cama y te los pusiste tan rápido como cuando te duchaste. No encontraste tu vieja ropa con la mirada, así que suspiraste y agarraste tus pertenencias personales que estaban sobre la mesa de luz. (Identificación y celula).

Por suerte el chofer era un anciano muy amable, y al ver tu rostro de incomodidad no preguntó acerca de la relación que debías tener con su jefe.

Te subiste a un auto negro, el cual desconocías la marca, (Parecía extranjero); le dijiste la dirección del parque al viejito amable, y en silencio emprendiste tu viaje hacía seguramente, regaños por parte de Benson y vivir una insoportable máscara de amistad con Mordecai.

.

.

.

Eran las 07: 30 am cuando el auto negro se detuvo frente a la casa en el parque. Sorprendentemente temprano para ti.

Bajaste cuidadosamente, y le sonreíste al viejito saludándolo, el sólo se acomodó el sombrero que llevaba y se marchó.

Te quedaste observando el polvo que levantaban las ruedas de aquel coche extranjero de alta gama, perdido. Aún no podías creer lo que habías hecho.

Bailaste como en los viejos tiempos de secundaria, reíste, bebiste y tuviste una aventura.

A tus 23 años, eso debería ser normal, pero hace mucho tiempo dejaste de hacerlo porque te enamoraste. Sí, de Mordecai. Y albergabas un poco de esperanza de que algún día pudiera pasar lo que, bueno, pasó contigo y Jeremy anoche.

Lo recordaste todo, y un hormigueo te recorrió el cuerpo como si de choques eléctricos se tratasen. La adrenalina llegó.

Te sentías como si tuvieras diecisiete de nuevo.

Un rubor cubrió tus mejillas y nariz, llegando hasta tus orejas y sonreíste como bobo.

_Tengo que hacer esto más seguido. _

Soltaste una pequeña risotada, antes de entrar a la casa, para desayunar algo, y luego trabajar. Aún faltaba media hora para que el horario laboral comenzara.

.

.

Estabas comiendo cereal con leche cuando Musculoso entró a la cocina.

-¿Rigby? – dijo extrañado, y luego miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. _¿Realmente Rigby se había levantado temprano? ¿EL RIGBY que conoce? _

Reíste al leer sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Musculoso. – saludaste, llevando una cucharada de cereal a tu boca.

El respondió el saludo luego de un rato, se sirvió café en una taza y se sentó frente a ti en la mesa.

-¿No fuiste a un club anoche con Mordecai? – preguntó.

Le miraste con los ojos sorprendidos. Se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos hasta que suspiraste y encogiste los hombros. Revolviste el cereal con la cuchara.

-Camino al club le llamó Margarita y salió corriendo a su encuentro. – relataste, llevándote otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

Musculoso te miró de una forma extraña para después enfocarse en su café. Alzaste una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Desconfiado viste como Musculoso se encogió de hombros vacilante. No despegaba la vista de su café. Raro.

-Musculoso… – advertiste con voz dudosa. – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Silencio.

-Musculoso. – repetiste de nuevo, un poco irritado.

-No es nada. – dijo el mayor-

-Entonces dime. – contraatacaste.

Suspiró, levantando la vista. Sonreíste victorioso.

-Mordecai llegó un poco después de medianoche a la casa. Pero a ti no te vi. Preguntó si habías vuelto y no. – dijo – Ya sabía que fue con Margarita, me lo contó. – se encogió de hombros – Sólo se preocupó porque no volviste. ¿No pasaste la noche en la casa?

Golpe bajo.

_Bum, bum, bum. _

Tu corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Mordecai se había preocupado por ti. Carraspeaste para ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en tus labios.

-No, no pasé la noche en la casa.

Respondiste, comiendo la última cucharada de cereal que quedaba en el tazón. Te levantaste feliz, lavándolo, a la viste de Musculoso. Secaste el tazón y la cuchara, los guardaste en sus lugares. Seguías sintiendo la mirada de Musculoso en tu espalda. Te giraste, recostándote por la mesada.

-¿Qué pasa? – te cruzaste de brazos, levantando la ceja divertido.

-Nunca lavas los platos que usas.

-Ah, sí. – respondiste, incómodo. Lo habías hecho inconscientemente al pensar en Mordecai. – ¿… Algún día tenía que cambiar los malos hábitos?

El mayor bufó, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueeno~ supongo que iré a ver a Benson para que me de trabajo. –respondiste para alejarte de Musculoso y sus preguntas.

-Rigby.

Te llamó antes de salir.

-¿Sí? – asomaste la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-No creas que no noté tu ropa. No preguntaré nada.

Sonreíste incómodo, y despidiéndote con la mano saliste de la casa a buscar trabajo.

.

.

.

Estuviste gran parte de la mañana recogiendo las hojas caídas de los árboles con el rastrillo. Benson te había mirado raro y desconfió de ti por ser el primero en reportarse a trabajar esa mañana, y sin Mordecai. Pero a fin de cuentas te dio una pequeña lista.

*Hojas.

*Basura.

*Baño.

Sentías ganas de tranajar para despejar tu mente de la noche anterior. Querías suplantar el dolor del abandono con la alegría de la preocupación de Mordecai. Y funcionó bien. Antes de las diez ya habías limpiado los baños sin quejas, juntado la mayoría de basura y hojas de la entrada del parque.

Fue ahí cuando Mordecai llegó.

-Viejo. –saludó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pulóver azul. Sonreíste.

-Hola. – respondiste. Dejaste las hojas en el olvido.

-Anoche no volviste, amigo. Me preocupé.

Sonrisa.

_Latido, latido, latido. _

-Me encontré con un viejo conocido. – te excusaste. – bebimos y hablamos hasta tarde.

-No volviste anoche. – Mordecai, recostado por un árbol bostezó. Su flequillo teñido de azul estaba despeinado.

_Ladito, latido, latido. _

-Sí, quedé desecho. Dormimos tirados en su auto. – mentiste.

_Latido, latido, latido. _

-Ya veo.

_Latido. _

-¿Terminaste con eso? – preguntó, señalando el montón de hojas con la mirada.

-Estoy a punto. – encogiste los hombros y agarraste el rastrillo de nuevo. Comenzaste a juntar el resto de las hojas. – Estoy por terminar. Hice toda la lista que Benson me dio sólo, lo siento.

Sacaste la lista de tu bolsillo. Estaba arrugada. Mordecai alzó una ceja y te miró con burla.

-¿Tú sólo? ¿Y los cerdos vuelan?

Rió. Tomó la lista.

-¡Puedo hacer cosas por mi cuenta! – gritaste enfadado.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas. – riendo se dio la vuelta. – supongo que voy a llevarle esto a Benson y pedirle algo para mí. Nos vemos, mapache.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Cuando Mordecai salió de tu vista, sentiste que el corazón se te iba a salir del pecho. Sonreíste.

_Se preocupó. Por mí. _

-Ahh, que bella es la vida, ¿No rastillo? – diste vueltas con el rastrillo en manos. Reíste.

-Mi nombre no es rastrillo, y sí, supongo que la vida es bella.

_¡Mierda! _

-¡Tú! – sentiste como tragabas tu propio corazón. Del susto habías lanzado el rastrillo a saber dónde.

Ahí, en la puerta del parque estaba parado Jeremy, viéndote con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabía que bailar con un rastrillo era parte de tu trabajo.

-¡No lo es! – gritaste sonrojado – Más importante, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tú aquí?

Te alejaste un par de pasos y te pusiste en pose de pelea. Desconfiabas de este tipo. Jeremy sólo rió silenciosamente.

-No soy un asesino a sueldo. – soltó, bloqueando la pantalla de su celular con un botón y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su buzo rojo. – Hey, chico bonito. Vamos a comer a algún lado. – dijo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

El color se te subió a la cara.

-¿Comer? ¿Contigo? – alzaste una ceja. No bajaste la pose de pelea. – ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo sabes dónde trabajo? ¿Eres un maniático acosador?

Rió.

-Sí, comer, conmigo. – respondió llevándose el flequillo para atrás con gracia. Sus ojos negros te escrutaron debajo de esas gafas de montura negra. – Porque eres bonito, y, tú eres el que de buenas a primeras me mostró su identificación.

Chasqueaste la lengua.

_Touché. _

-No tengo la obligación de ir a comer contigo a ningún lado. – usaste tu último recurso.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó simple.

_Porque me pones incómodo. _

-No puedo salir del parque, estoy trabajando. – excusa.

Jeremy te miró serio, sin borras esa sonrisa altanera de su rostro. Negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Bien. – dijo.

-¿Bien…?

-Comeremos aquí entonces.

Comenzó a caminar por el parque rumbo a la tienda de comida. Lo viste caminar, y no fue hasta cuando estaba unos metros lejos que reaccionaste y caíste en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡E-Espera! – corriste y lo agarraste del brazo para detenerlo. Él no debía estar en el parque. No querías que Mordecai lo viese. – ¡Comeré contigo! ¡Pero fuera!

Te pusiste frente a él y comenzaste a empujarlo hacia la entrada del parque.

-¡Espérame ahí unos momentos, le aviso a mi jefe y nos vamos! – cuando puso sus pies fuera del parque suspiraste, el seguía mirándote altanero. – Pero no entres.

-Bien. – sonrió victorioso y te guiñó el ojo. Gruñiste, y caminaste hacia la casa con los brazos cruzados. – ¡Espera!

-¿¡Qué!? – gritaste irritado, girando la cabeza.

-Mi ropa te queda genial.

_Latido, latido, latido. _

_Rubor. _

_Mierda… este estúpido._

* * *

_Okey, I'm ready. _

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó... unos... ¿¡Diez meses!? Omg, como lo siento. Pero, año nuevo, vida nueva dicen. Lo prometido es deuda y traje el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. No planeo abandonarlo, porque veo que a muchas les a gustado. Eso me alegra. Quiero agradecer todos los favs, follows y reviews. Espero que sigan llegando más y más uvu _

_Y bueno, cuando mejor reaccionen a este capítulo, más rápido lo continuaré. No voy a dejarlo en el olvido. _

_Feliz Año nuevo y navidad, queridos lectores. _


	3. Tres

Entraste a la casa casi corriendo.

Te sentías nervioso. El corazón parecía que iba a salirte volando de la garganta y no sabías porqué. Bueno, sí, sí sabías. Tenías miedo. Miedo de que alguien del parque viera a Jeremy. ¿Por qué? Pues, una, Musculoso seguro ataría los cabos sueltos. Dos, si Mordecai lo vería y de alguna forma se entera de la verdad, también se enteraría de que le habías mentido. Eso era malo. Tres, no hay ninguna razón en especial, ¡No querías que todos los empleados del parque conocieran con quién te diste un acostón! Joder. Eso. Simplemente eso.

Entraste a la cocina y afortunadamente viste a Benson hablando con Skips. Perfecto.

-Benson. – Le llamaste. Él y Skips se voltearon.

-¡Rigby! – Te sonrió. Espera. ¿Te sonrió? ¿Desde cuándo Benson le sonreía, a ÉL? – Mordecai me contó lo de la lista. ¡Jamás pensé que llegara el día en que te viera trabajar!

Te dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y reíste falsamente.

-Sí, ja, ja. – Tragaste seco – Hablando de eso, Benson.

-¿Sí? – Se cruzó de brazos feliz. Jamás habías visto a Benson tan feliz por tanto tiempo, era extraño. Suspiraste, te sentías como si volvieras a la niñez y fueras a pedirle permiso a tu madre para ir a comprar dulces a una tienda antes del almuerzo. Sí, esa clase de nerviosismo.

-Yo, bueno. Ya terminé la lista. – Dijiste nervioso, Benson alzó una ceja. – Ayer me reencontré con un viejo amigo, y ha venido a que vayamos a comer algo, ya sabes, ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas y eso. Ja, ja. Ese tipo de cosas normales.

Suspiraste ordenando los pensamientos en tu cabeza, habías comenzado a divagar.

-Ya veo por donde va el asunto. – Dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿A sí?

-Sí. – Suspiró tomando de su taza de café. – Ve, puedes tomar tu descanso para almorzar ahora.

-¿En serio? Digo, wow. ¿En serio? – No te lo podías creer. ¿Así de fácil era pedirle cosas a Benson? No caías todavía en la situación.

-Sí. En serio, ve. – Benson miró a Skips y ambos trataban de aguantarse la risa. Seguramente por tu cara de no creerte nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Agradeciste y saliste corriendo de la casa tan, o más rápido que como habías entrado. No querías que ese tipo estuviera mucho tiempo frente al parque, o cerca. Sí, definitivamente no lo querías cerca. Cuando llegaste a la entrada estabas sin aliento, de recostaste contra un árbol cercano y respiraste. Ya estabas viejo para correr de esa manera, o la pizza te había hecho mal con los años. Quizá lo segundo. Cuando alzabas la mirada para buscar a Jeremy con ella, tenías la leve esperanza de que se hubiera marchado, pero, lastimosamente, ahí estaba, parado en la entrada con su Tablet en mano. Parecía inmerso en ella, pero algo en su expresión estaba mal.

Vacilaste si acercarte o no, aquel chico parecía estar haciendo algo importante con aquella Tablet. Tecleaba rápido, con fuerza, enojado. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, o sea, sin emoción. Pero estaba frunciendo levemente el ceño. Parecía afligido. ¿Debías interrumpirlo o dejarlo hasta que terminase? Aunque… no tenía señales de que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo terminara rápido. Tenías la impresión de que, si por él fuera, estaría todo el día tecleando de esa forma, con esa cara, en aquel aparato.

Ir o no ir. Ir o no ir. Ir o no ir. No lo sabías. Pero algo tenías en claro: Si es escapabas de sus planes para cenar, en ese momento, estabas muy seguro de que tu vida cambiaría. Él no te había amenazado, no, pero lo intuías. Algo haría. Y eso no te gustaría. Para nada. Al final, decidiste acercarte a él despacio.

Caminaste lentamente, silencioso, hasta él. Jeremy estaba recostado en el mismo auto que te había traído al parque, nada más, que este era blanco. Cuando llegaste a su lado él no te notó. Ni siquiera movió su vista del aparato. Permaneciste unos minutos sin moverte de su lado esperando que él se diera cuenta, nada. Suspiraste.

Inmediatamente cuando suspiraste sus ojos negros se despegaron de aquel aparato tecnológico y te dieron toda su atención. Al darse cuenta de que eras tú, con simplemente apretar un botón, oscureció la pantalla de la Tablet. Sonrió como solía hacerlo.

-Hey, sí viniste. – Guardó la Tablet en el bolsillo gigantesco de su abrigo rojo. Te guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, tampoco es como si escaparme fuera una opción. – Dijo con obvias intenciones de incomodar. No lo logró. – Estoy seguro de que si hacía eso algo harías.

Sonrió ladino al escuchar tus palabras.

-Parece que me conoces de toda una vida, y apenas me dedicaste una noche.

La mención de la noche anterior te incomodó. Si ibas a salir con ese sujeto, que sea rápido.

-¿No íbamos a comer?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, _lindo? _

Incómodo. Vergüenza.

_Latido. _

-Sólo tengo hambre.

Ignóralo.

-Como _my lady _ordene. – Abrió la puerta del coche, e hizo una pose que los caballeros de Disney hacen al abrir una puerta para su princesa. Sonreía con burla. Tu cara se tornó rosada.

_Ignóralo, ignóralo. _

Entraste al auto, el asiento de atrás parecía enormemente espacioso, al igual que con el otro coche. Él entró detrás de ti, y se sentó, muy, muy cerca de ti. Sus hombros, brazos y piernas se tocaban. Querías quejarte pero al ver su sonrisa ladina te detuviste, quisiste ser uno con la puerta del auto y te fuiste contra ella.

-Llévanos al lugar donde siempre almuerzo. – Dijo al chofer y este dio su afirmación.

El motor se prendió, y las cuatro ruedas empezaron su marcha. El auto estaba tan bien cuidado que no parecía que estuvieran dentro de un auto yendo por calles repletas de personas y más autos. Era como si al auto ronroneara como un gatito bebé. Pensaste en lo caro que debió costar. ¿Tanto dinero tenía aquel tipo? Casa impresionante, autos impresionantes, sirvientes…

Detuviste tus pensamientos súbitamente.

Sentiste como su mano se posaba sobre tu muslo. Rápidamente lo miraste pero él tenía su celular con una mano y se hacía el desentendido. Miraste al frente, aquel chofer miraba sin distraerse el camino frente a él.

_Joder, joder, joder. _

_Latido, latido, latido. _

Mierda y más mierda.

No podías decir nada porque si no el chofer se daría cuenta de la situación. Y, por supuesto que no querías eso, ¡Claro que no!

La respiración se te cortó cuando la mano comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de tu muslo derecho con un dedo, bajaba hasta tu rodilla y subía hasta rosar tu miembro escondido debajo del pantalón, pero no lo tocaba. Un cosquilleo recorrió tu cuerpo. Él sonrió.

Te apretaste más contra la puerta del auto y mirando por la ventana para disimular, con tu mano temblorosa intentaste pararlo. Si esto seguía ibas a tener una erección y no querías. No ahora.

No te esperabas que al momento de querer detenerlo, él, entrelazara sus dedos con los tuyos. Te sobresaltaste y tu cara se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba, lo miraste de reojo, él se veía relajado, mirando su celular, mientras que su mano apretaba la suya.

_Latido. _

No la quitaste. Permaneciste todo el camino hacia el restaurante con tu mano entrelazada con la suya.

* * *

Al entrar en aquel lugar, te quedaste sin palabras.

Decir que era lujoso era como insultarlo de la peor manera posible y luego orinar en él. No podías describirlo con sólo una palabra. Esplendido, limpio, amplio, refinado, hermoso. Era como los restaurantes que habías visto por películas en televisión, pero mejor.

Toda la gente iba vestida elegante. Elegante… espera.

-No podemos entrar así. – Le susurraste, y miraste inconcinamente la ropa de los dos.

Vestías la ropa de Jeremy que te quedaba gigantesca, se notaba que no era tuya. Y él iba de jeans, tenis y una sudadera roja. No encajaban en la pinta del lugar.

-Tranquilo. – Dijo simplemente, viste como caminó con la frente en alto dentro del lugar. Te pareció genial.

Al llegar al recibidor, una persona con traje cuidaba la entrada y tenía un pequeño cuaderno dorado en manos. Pensaste que iba a pararlos, pero cuando Jeremy entró en el campo de visión de aquel sujeto, él sonrió.

-¡Jeremy! – lo saludó con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. – ¡Tiempo sin verte, hombre! Ah, y hasta vienes acompañado. – Te miró, aquel hombre era como cuatro cabezas más alto que tú. – Buenos días.

-Buenos días… – Murmuraste bajo. Si fueras un perro seguramente tendrías la cola entre las patas.

-La mesa de siempre, _tío. _Por favor. – Pidió Jeremy con educación.

-En seguida.

Aquel hombre los guió entre la multitud de mesas y personas elegantes, querías que la tierra te tragase. Sentías cada una de las miradas de la gente de ese lugar sobre ti y Jeremy. También susurros. No soportabas eso. Estabas por perder la cabeza.

Caminaron, hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado, que seguía siendo el restaurante, pero tenía las mesas separadas por paneles de papel orientales, dando así una sensación de seguridad enorme. Se detuvieron al llegar a la última de esas mesas, la más alejada, y la única libre. El hombre, amablemente abrió una parte del panel – que servía como puerta – y entró con ustedes.

Jeremy se sentó en una punta y tú en la otra. Ordenaron la comida, más bien, Jeremy eligió la comida para los dos, no habías entendido ni pio de lo que había dicho.

El hombre desapareció y cerró el panel con él.

Estaban Jeremy y tú, en una mesa de un restaurante muy lujoso, a punto de comer comida igual de mente lujosa y exquisita seguramente, y, nadie podía ver lo que allí pasaba.

-Fue una lástima.

Habló Jeremy, no entendiste a qué se refería.

-Que no me dejaras terminar lo del auto.

Te atragantaste con tu saliva. Tosiste. De nuevo ese rubor en tu rostro.

_Latido, latido, latido. _

Un mantel largo y blanco colgaba de la mesa y llegaba hasta el piso. Tragaste seco. Jeremmy sonreía, mirándote. Ambas manos las tenía sobre la mesa, pero sentiste algo rosarte.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Ibas a morir de vergüenza ahí mismo.

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan. _

_Manoseos intensos dentro del restaurante. Este capítulo viene algo corto a mi gusto, si seguía facilmente podría pasar las dos mil palabras, pero si sigo escribiendo lo que tengo pensado no sé cuando podré parar. Tampoco quiero que se vuelva pesado de leer, así que, queridingas mías, les dejo con las ganas de leer lo que sigue, hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosos, les agradezco no haberme matado xDDD Y lo siento por tardar de nuevo. _

_¡Nos vemos! _


End file.
